Angel de viento
by Kida-sama
Summary: Verán, cuando dije que aun no encontraba a esa persona a la cual proteger me refería a que ese es el negocio de mi familia. No somos ninguna clase de policías o guardaespaldas, más bien somos unos guardianes. NARUHINA
1. Primer Encuentro

_**Prologo:**_

_¿Has soñado con conocer un mundo mágico lleno de ángeles, demonios, hechiceros, etc.? Pues déjame decirte que ese mundo con el que uno sueña de niño existe, todos esos seres mágicos viven a nuestro lado teniendo "vidas normales", ya que al momento de nacer un ser mágico nace con un acertijo, que tendrá que responder para que puedan obtener su forma original._

**Capitulo 1- primer encuentro (Naruto pv)**

Era de día en la ciudad de konoha, me levente de mi cama listo para empezar el día, estaba muy cansado ya que el día anterior mi padre minato me estuvo entrenando todo la mañana, yo no entiendo para que tanto entrenamiento, se que e importante que sea fuerte y todo, pero se emociona demasiado, yo ni siquiera he encontrado a esa persona a la cual deba proteger y por mi está bien menos trabajo que hacer.

Se preguntaran quien soy y de qué rayos estoy hablando, pues mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un estudiante de preparatoria, tengo 17 años, soy de estatura 1.80, tengo el cabello rubio y ojos color azul cielo, bueno yo soy un protector por así decirlo. Verán, cuando dije que aun no encontraba a esa persona a la cual proteger me refería a que ese es el negocio de mi familia. No somos ninguna clase de policías o guardaespaldas, más bien somos unos guardianes.

Pero no cualquier tipo de guardianes, somos guardianes mágicos y protegemos a quien dicte nuestro destino. En este mundo, habitan humanos, ángeles, demonios y muchos otros personajes mágicos que se les cuenta a los niños en las historias antes de dormir. Ellos están ocultos entre los humanos, es por eso que no se sabe de su existencia y solo se cuentan mitos acerca de su vida.

Los guardianes protegemos tanto a los humanos como a los seres mágicos, no importa que sean. Cuando un guardián encuentra a su protegido, a eso se dedicará el resto de su vida.

Me vestí con un pantalón negro, una camisa de color blanca y una chaqueta azul subido, agarre mi maleta, a no les dije mi escuela en una privada, por lo tanto me tengo que quedar a vivir en ella por todo el año, Salí de mi habitación, cuando entre a la cocina me encontré con mi padre leyendo el periódico, levanto la vista, me sonrió y me dijo

-Te ves muy bien hijo- dijo Minato.

-buenos días papá-saludo naruto saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Ya te vas, sin desayunar-dijo minato viendo como su hijo salía de la cocina, naruto se paro en la puerta para abrirla, antes de salir le dijo a su padre

-no tengo hambre, además tengo llegar temprano para ver que habitación me toca-dijo y salió por la puerta.

Después de caminar un rato se encontró en la entrada de la escuela, era un edificio grande que parecía in castillo, tenia rejas alrededor y un letrero grande que decía "colegio privado Suo".

Estaba caminando por los pasillos, después de un rato encontré la dirección, abrí la puerta y encontré a una muchacha de cabello corto y negro, ojos negros y vestía un traje de color negro, "_parece que le gusta el negro"_ pensé con una gota en mi cabeza, suspire y me acerque para que me notara.

-disculpa, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y vengo por la llave de mi habitación y también por mi horario- dije de forma educada, ella alzo la vista, me miro por un segundo y dijo

-sí, espere un momento señor Uzumaki, enseguida se las doy, por cierto soy shizune la secretaria, estaré aquí para lo que necesite- dijo tendiéndome mi horario y mi llave, las tome y Salí de ahí.

Me encamine a mi habitación, iba distraído pensando en todo lo que paso en el verano, si es que podía llamarlo así ya que mi padre no me dejo descansar en todo el verano, siempre estaba entrenando, suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos, pero en ese momento choco con algo o alguien.

Abrió los ojos al oír como algo tocaba el piso, en el piso vio a una muchacha de su edad, tenía el pelo largo y negro azulado, ere de estatura media, en ese momento la chica volteo hacia arriba, en ese momento pude dar cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un color blanco con un toque plateado, la ayude a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas, cuando acabamos me pare en frente de ella y Leiva a decir que lo sentía pero ella pego un grito al mirar su reloj, me miro y dijo

-lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- se disculpo y se fue corriendo dejándome con la boca abierta de la impresión, me quede viendo el lugar por donde se había ido "_Porque se disculpa si yo fui el que la tiro, que chica más rara" _pensé mientras retomaba mi camino hacia mi habitación, _" que será esto que sentí cuando la toque, y porque el tatuaje de mi brazo brillo" _eso era lo que pensaba mientras seguía caminando y de lo que estaba seguro era de que esta año iba a ser interesante.

**Continuara…….**


	2. Ángel y Guardián

**Hey mina... perdonen la tardanza ^^... pero aquí esta:**

**∞∞∞Ángel de Viento.∞∞∞**

**

* * *

**

**OoOoOo Capítulo 2: Ángel y Guardián oOoOoO

* * *

**

Era muy temprano por la mañana. El verano había terminado y ahora una suave y fresca brisa se sentía en el ambiente. Hoy era el día de inicio de clases y no podía haber alguien mas emocionado por ese día que esta chica. Ella era una persona muy especial, en verdad especial. Era un ángel, literalmente hablando, era un verdadero ángel.

El nombre de esta chica es Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga y heredera de las empresas Hyuga. A los ojos de los demás era una persona normal, tímida e introvertida, llena de gentileza y amor. La madre de Hinata era un ángel puro, pero ella se enamoro de un mortal, Hiashi. Ambos creían que ninguna de sus hijas había heredado los extraños poderes de su madre. Cuando Hinata cumplió 5 ella murió y jamás se hablo de aquellas excepcionales criaturas.

Eso fue hasta que Hinata sorprendió a todos al mostrar haber heredado mas de su madre que solo su apariencia. Ella era un ángel igual que su madre. Pero aun así siguió viviendo como cualquier adolescente normal. Tenía sus amigos y salían a pasear de vez en cuando, asistía a clases y se esforzaba tanto como los demás.

Aunque Hinata era mitad ángel, debido a que su padre no pertenecía a ninguno de los diversos seres mágicos. Esto hacía que Hinata tuviera que pasar por una prueba antes de convertirse en un ángel completo, como su madre. Cierto tiempo, a cada uno se les da un 'acertijo' si así se podría llamar. Este, representaría la lección mas importante en su vida. Una vez resuelto, y con la nueva enseñanza aprendida, Hinata podía llamarse a sí misma ángel puro.

La alarma del reloj sonó impaciente por el despertar de su dueño, anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Hinata se sentó en su cama y alzo sus brazos al aire. La suave brisa entraba por la ventana delineando su delicado rostro. Ella sonrió y entro a la ducha para comenzar a asearse.

Una vez lista tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse al resto de su familia en el comedor. Su padre sentado a la cabeza leyendo el periódico, se había vuelto una tradición por las mañanas para él. Su hermana Hanabi a la derecha de su padre con un plato de su desayuno favorito que reclamaba toda su atención. Cereal. Hinata no entendía la afición de su hermana por tal alimento. Claro, estaba bien de vez en cuando, pero podía llegar a aburrir si lo comes cada mañana ¿no es así?.

Neji, su primo sentado a la izquierda de su padre, el parecía tener un concepto por el desayuno un poco mas normal que Hanabi. Comía un par de huevos revueltos con un poco de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas (A/N: Rayos, me dio hambre ¬¬).

"Buenos días" saludó Hinata. Su padre no se molestó en despegar la vista de su tan interesante lectura para replicarle un buenos días también.

"Buenos días Hinata" dijo Neji

"Buenos días Hina-chan" contestó Hanabi.

"Debes darte prisa con el desayuno si quieres llegar a tiempo a tu primer clase Hinata" le llamó su padre. Revisó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la razón, pero no podía darse el lujo de saltarse el desayuno, es después de todo la comida mas importante del día.

"Si padre" contestó y así comenzó su tan delicioso desayuno.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata y Neji llegaron a tiempo a sus respectivas clases. Faltaba tan solo 5 minutos para que la campana sonara, suficiente para arreglar todo antes de comenzar con la escuela.

"Te veré a la hora del almuerzo" dijo Neji

"Claro, hasta luego" se despidió Hinata caminando en la dirección contraria a su primo. Estaba feliz de haber pasado la faceta en la que Neji odiaba a su familia. Un accidente terminó con la vida del padre de Neji, Hizashi (sp?). Bueno, eso fue lo que se dijo, aunque sabían muy bien que debido a los grandes negocios de Hiashi gente poderosa quería quitarlo del camino. La noche que Hizashi murió, lo hizo protegiendo a su hermano. Toda la familia había salido a cenar para celebrar el nuevo trato que acababa de cerrar Hiashi. Ahí fue cuando el ataque llegó.

La custodia de Neji le fue cedida a Hiashi, pero Neji creció con odio a su tío y lo hacía responsable de haber quedado huérfano. Un año antes de que Hinata mostrara ser un ángel, Neji mostró tener tal habilidad también. Aunque nadie podía explicar porque, nunca se cuestionó el asunto mas de lo debido y solo lo aceptaron. Debido a los negativos sentimientos del chico, este se convirtió en un ángel negro.

Pero con el tiempo, Neji fue madurando y comprendió que esos sentimientos eran injustos. Aunque aun se sintiera un poco resentido por todo el asunto, el sentimiento ya no era tan poderoso como antes y la paz llegó finalmente a la pequeña familia.

"Hey Hinata!" se escuchó un grito interrumpiendo los recuerdos de la chica. Hinata miró como su amiga rubia se hacía paso entre la gente del pasillo para llegar a darle un fuerte abrazo. "Hinata.... Hace tanto que no nos veíamos"

"Ah... I-Ino... No p-puedo respirar" intentaba decir jadeante Hinata.

"Ah perdona" dijo avergonzada Ino soltándola.

"También te extrañé Ino, pero.... ¿No nos habíamos visto todas hace una semana para salir juntas?"

"Uh tienes razón,.... ha ha ha, mira que distraída"

"Como siempre" se escuchó otra voz a la izquierda de Hinata. Ambas chicas prestaron atención a la recién llegada. Ino gruño por el comentario.

"Acabamos de entrar a la escuela, es un bello día, los pájaros cantan y ya tan temprano comenzamos con los insultos.... de verdad TenTen.... dame un respiro" TenTen sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga.

"Lo haré cuando dejes de ser tan dramática." contestó la chica de cabello castaño. Ino solo se volteó indignada con lo dicho. Hinata no pudo evitar reír inocentemente ante tal acto de sus amigas, siempre era así desde que las conoció.

"Valla, todas estás aquí ya... ¿Como están?" saludo otra chica rubia.

"Hey Temari" saludaron las demás.

"¿Bien y tu que tal?"

"Bien... algo adormilada"

"Eso sucede cuando te quedas toda la noche hablando con tu novio por teléfono" le reprimió Ino.

"No fue toda la noche... solo hasta las 2 de la mañana"

"Pues con eso es suficiente... En serio, siento pena por Shikamaru, con tanta llamada hará rica a la compañía telefónica"

"Eres una exagerada TenTen"

Las tres rieron alegremente mientras Temari no encontraba lo gracioso de la situación. TenTen y Temari eran un año mayor que Hinata e Ino, así que ellas llevaban otras clases. Pero eso no les impedía seguir siendo las mejores amigas como siempre lo había hecho.

"Así que... es el primer día de clases, no creo que tengamos muchos deberes así que ¿Que quieren hacer después de clases?" llamó la atención de las demás TenTen mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"¿Que les parece si vamos de compras al Mall? Hay una nueva tienda de ropa que he querido ver desde hace semanas" propuso Ino.

"Mmm, me parece bien... ¿Que dicen chicas?" comento Hinata

"Por mi esta bien... luego iremos por un helado" dijo TenTen

"Claro... entonces esta dicho." finalizó Temari.

"Oh no... olvide sacar mi libreta en el casillero..." comentó Hinata y se dirigió hacia la otra dirección "... las veré luego TenTen y Temari, te veré en clase Ino"

"Claro" dijeron las demás y Hinata corrió hasta su casillero. Le quedaba como un minuto para que comenzara la primera clase. Matemáticas con Hatake Kakashi. Jamás había tenido clase con ese profesor pero no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

Por fin llegó a su destinó y tomó su libreta. Se apresuró a regresar a su clase cuando de pronto se sintió siendo empujada hacía el suelo. Sintió el frío suelo en su espalda. Abrió sus ojos y vio a un chico rubio en frente de ella en el suelo también. Se habían topado y habían caído ambos.

De pronto, sintió algo raro en su muñeca y al verla, encontró una extraña figura en ella. Oculto su mano tras ella mientras se levantaba, la persona en frente de ella se levantó también y la miraba intrigado.

"Lo siento" se disculpó rápidamente y regreso a su camino hacía la clase de nuevo. Su corazón latía con rapidez. No sabía si había sido por el hecho del torpe encuentro o por esa figura en su muñeca. Suspiró aliviada al ver que había llegado al salón, en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el comienzo de la clase.

Hinata entró y vio que Ino ya estaba sentada en una de las butacas.

"Hey Ino... ¿Esta ocupado?" preguntó Hinata señalando el asiento de enseguida.

"No, lo reservaba para ti"

"Gracias" dijo Hinata y se sentó. Aunque ya era hora de la case, el profesor aun no llegaba así que Ino y ella platicaron por un rato.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto caminaba apresurado por el pasillo, aun seguía un poco intrigado por lo que paso con esa chica hace unos minutos, pero no era tiempo por eso. Las clases ya habían comenzado.

Rápido abrió la puerta y entró en el salón.

"Hey Naruto... por aquí" le llamó alguien. Naruto se volvió y vio a un chico de cabello café y marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

"Hey Kiba.... ¿Que tal?" se acercó a donde estaba y dejó su mochila en una de las sillas cercanas. En el grupo también estaba otro chico de cabello y ojos negros. El estaba recargado contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, luciendo un poco aburrido. Otro de ellos se encontraba sentado en una butaca con sus brazos en el escritorio y su cabeza descansando en ellas, al parecer se había quedado dormido... de nuevo.

Ellos tres eran los mejores amigos de Naruto. Kiba, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

"Nada nuevo... sabes, tenemos clase con un tal Kakashi Hatake, escuche que siempre llegaba tarde" comentó Kiba.

"Oh si, también había escuchado eso..." se escuchó una perezosa voz. "... problemático" concluyo el chico.

Naruto suspiró... ¿Acaso este día no podía ser mas aburrido?.

"Oye Sasuke... ¿Que tal tu verano?"

"Hm"

"¿Que clase de respuesta es esa? Ni siquiera se si es una palabra"

"Acostúmbrate dobe"

"No se ni por que me molesto" murmuró irritado el chico. Aunque Sasuke había sido su primer amigo, no sabía aun del todo lo que estaba pensando su amigo. Algunas veces era irritante la manera en la que se excluía del mundo, pero llegó a la conclusión de que mostraría su verdadero yo cuando estuviera listo.... él solo esperaba estar ahí para verlo.

Naruto echo un vistazo por el salón y vio varios rostros que no había visto el año pasado. _¿Me habré equivocado de salón?_ No era posible, sus amigos estaban ahí también.

"Oigan... ¿Por que hay tanta gente que no estaba el año pasado?" pregunto el rubio.

"¿No lo sabes?" dijo Kiba "Uno de los profesores no pudo regresar este año y están reorganizando los grupos para poder acomodar a todos los alumnos"

"Valla... que fastidio. Justo cuando me había acostumbrado a los demás" dijo Shikamaru levantando su cabeza.

"Tienes razón... Pero hey, podemos hacer nuevos amigos" comento alegre Naruto.

"Si es que no los ahuyentas antes dobe" dijo Sasuke

"¿Que dijiste teme?" Naruto se volteo para estar de frente a Sasuke y le amenazó agitando su puño en el aire.

"Lo que oíste dobe... ¿O acaso también eres sordo?" pregunto con una sonrisa Sasuke.

"Ya veras como..."

"Todos guarden silencio y sentados" interrumpió una voz desde el frente del salón. Todos voltearon y obedecieron las ordenes al ver de quien se trataba. Un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años entro al salón, tenía cabello gris y un extraño parche en el ojo izquierdo. "Soy Hatake Kakashi, seré su maestro de Matemáticas" se presentó

"Buenos días Kakashi-sensei" le saludaron todos.

"Bien... parece que sobrevivirán" comento con una sonrisa Kakashi. Los alumnos solo se limitaron a mirarlo con temor ante su comentario. "Comencemos con la lección de hoy"

La clase siguió como cualquier otra que habían tenido. Naruto estaba un poco aburrido así que se dedico a pasar la vista por las filas de los asientos para ver a sus 'nuevos compañeros'. Había un par de muchachos en la fila del centro que no había visto, uno con unas extrañas espirales en las mejillas, se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Otro tenía un extraño corte de cabello, cuando este giró un poco la cabeza pudo ver que tenía unas muy, pero muy abundantes cejas.

Siguió analizando a cada alumno hasta que vio algo que le robó el aliento por un momento. Tuvo que quedarse viendo por unos instantes para sesionares de que estaba en lo correcto. Si, es ella, la chica con la que se había topado en el pasillo. La extraña chica del tatuaje en la muñeca. Llegó a la conclusión de que de eso debía tratarse, que otra cosa podía explicarlo. Cuando ella alzó la cabeza para seguir tomando apuntes vio esos extraños ojos blancos. Lo dejaron hipnotizado, por alguna razón no podía despegar su vista de ellos. Eran tan profundos y brillantes. Jamás en su vida había visto tanta belleza en tan solo unos ojos. Si esto ocurría solo con sus ojos, Naruto se preguntaba que ocurriría cuando viera con mas detenimiento todo su rostro.

"Señor Uzumaki" Naruto escuchó una voz en lo mas profundo de su mente. De pronto, algo bloqueó su vista hacía la chica. Naruto alzó su vista y vio que se trataba de su profesor "Señor Uzumaki, ¿Podría pro favor contestar la pregunta?" _¿Pregunta? ¿Cual pregunta?_

"Um... Lo siento señor, no la escuché" se disculpó el chico.

"En el futuro, le recomiendo prestar atención en mi clase, eso es si es que quiere aprobar señor Uzumaki ¿Quedó claro?"

"S-Si señor, lo lamento"

El restó de la clase se rió ante la situación. Las mejillas de Naruto tomaron un tono rojizo al ver que la culpable de su distracción también se volteo para ver lo que pasaba y para colmo también se estaba riendo. Naruto indignado regresó su atención a su libro decidido a portarse bien esta vez.

Aunque también corría por su cabeza la intriga que le causaba aquella persona. Y solo había una manera de acabar con ella.

_Tengo que averiguar quien es ella y por que rayos me siento de este modo._

**Continuará...

* * *

**

**Por favor comenten... ^^**

**Nos vemos en el sigiente capi...**

**Bye!**

**

* * *

**


End file.
